Night vision devices are commonly used by military or law enforcement personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. Night vision devices may include one or more image sources for providing an enhanced image to the user. It may be desirable to provide internal indicator lights on the night vision device to indicate the status of the one or more image sensors or illuminators. There exists a need for an improved approach to visually inform the user of the status of his night vision device.